La Intrusa
by Time Death
Summary: Fugaku y Mikoto estaban felices por Itachi y la hermosa joven que había encontrado, pero nunca imaginaron que Sakura se mudaría con ellos. Sasuke no podía estar más furioso, sobre todo cuando la joven comenzó a meterse en su vida… y en sus pensamientos.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, ni sus personajes, ni Sasuke o Itachi. Especialmente estos dos. Lo sé, es la cruda realidad.**

**Título: La intrusa**

**Resúmen: Fugaku y Mikoto estaban felices por Itachi y la hermosa joven que había encontrado, pero nunca imaginaron que Sakura se mudaría con ellos. Sasuke no podía estar más furioso, sobre todo cuando la joven comenzó a meterse en su vida… y en sus pensamientos.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Rating: T**

**Genres: Romance/Humor**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obseno y alguna que otra referencia sexual.**

**Notas de la autora: Well, well, heme aquí con otra historia de Naruto. Hace mucho que la tenía dándome vueltas en la cabeza y por fin me saqué la flojera de encima y la escribí. Sé que éste capítulo es corto, pero prometo que los demás no lo serán.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi vida se va a la mierda**

Generalmente, cuando una persona es menor de edad vive con sus padres y el resto de su familia. Eso es lo normal. Sin embargo, en desafortunadas ocasiones el adolescente y/o niño implicado tiene a un imbécil por hermano, que mete extraños a su casa y lo fuerza a convivir con ellos.

Para su desgracia, esa era la situación en la que se encontraba. Claro que se estaba adelantando, porque sus problemas no iniciaron allí, sino cuando su "querido" hermano Itachi descubrió que tenía un pene y que podía utilizarlo.

Desde entonces, la tranquila y pacífica vida de Sasuke Uchiha se vio asediada por la cantidad de mujeres que su hermano llevaba a su casa día tras día, y antes de que tuviera que pagarse un sicólogo por los _ruidos_ que venían de la habitación contigua, tuvo que comenzar a refugiarse en parques o (cuando no había otra opción) en la casa del imbécil-estúpido-mejor amigo-rival de Naruto.

Eso a veces ocasionaba inconvenientes, pues, al contrario de él, al rubio no le molestaba para nada vivir entre el desorden y la mugre, y aborrecía cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la palabra "limpieza".

— _¡NARUTO!—Gritó Sasuke enfadado. Muy enfadado. Furioso._

_El aludido no le prestó atención, ya que se encontraba en el medio de una carrera de vida o muerte en su computador. __Se encontraba. _

_Sasuke lo tomó por la pechera de su buzo blanco y lo estampó contra la pared. En ese momento no estaba para delicadezas, no después de que un pedazo de pizza rancio le callera en la cabeza cuando acababa de ducharse._

_Naruto se disponía a protestar, pero entonces vio el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Solo una toalla lo cubría, objeto que sujetaba con la mano que no estaba ocupada en retenerlo a él. Su cabello negro, usualmente impecable, se había teñido de un amarillo verdoso. El mismo color que tenía el queso rancio. Eso era. Su mejilla estaba embarrada con salsa de tomate, y el trozo de maza correspondiente a la pizza se estaba deslizando lentamente por su pectoral izquierdo._

_Para el pelinegro, el rubio habría podido salir ileso de todo el asunto si hubiera tenido una de estas tres reacciones: Implorarle que lo disculpara, llorar por lo imbécil que era, o tirarse por la ventana. Esta última era la que más le gustaba._

_Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que esperar un acto inteligente del rubio era como pedir que su hermano no fuera un idiota, y esa teoría se confirmó con la tontería que hizo Naruto a continuación._

_Rió. Rió como un demente. Rió del aspecto de Sasuke. Se rió del hecho de que su amigo había tenido que bañarse tres veces ese día por culpa de su mugrosa casa y ahora tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Se río de él. Y si hay algo que Sasuke Uchiha no podía soportar, es que se rieran de él. Y __**mucho menos**__ cuando estaba enfadado._

_Lo que sucedió después fue escuchado por media ciudad. Incluida una anciana que pasaba casualmente por la calle, y que, a pesar de hallarse a pocos metros del altercado, a causa de su sordera solo pudo oír:_

— _SASUKE ¡POR FAVOR!— Y una serie de golpes y quejidos._

Como sea, volviendo a su problemática vida, ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de quejarse con sus padres, pues ellos se pasaban _la vida_ viajando, por lo que nunca iban a tener la oportunidad de ver como su dulce hogar se convertía en el prostíbulo más grande de Tokio.

Sasuke se pasó semanas enfadado con ellos por su fallido intento de contarles lo que Itachi estaba haciendo.

— _¿Hola?_

— _¡Sasu-chan! _

— _Hola, mamá._

— _¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien._

— _¿Y tu hermano?_

—_Bien…—Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del Uchiha menor, una que no auguraba nada bueno. A Itachi seguro lo desheredarían por eso, pero ¿y qué? Él había tenido que comprar tapones de oídos para poder dormir por las noches._

—_Oye, mamá…_

—_Ah, Sasu-chan, tu padre quiere hablar contigo. _

—_De acuerdo—Si… Era mejor que su padre escuchara lo que tenía que decir sobre su hermano, su madre podía ser muy indulgente a veces._

—_Sasuke._

—_Padre._

—_Confío en que tu hermano, tú y la casa están bien._

—_Así es. Pero hay algo que debo decirte._

—…

—_Es sobre Itachi._

—…

—_El…—Se mordió el labio ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tu hijo es un maldito pervertido?— Trae mujeres a casa. Todas las noches— Y también todas las tardes, pero no dijo eso._

—…

— _¿Padre?_

— _¿Qué? Lo siento, Sasuke, no te escuché. Estaba ocupado respondiendo un mail de Itachi. ¿Es cierto que se pasa el día estudiando? Cuando lo veas dile que estoy orgulloso de él._

_Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego apretó los dientes con rabia._

—_Se lo diré._

— _¿Algo más?_

—_No, nada más. Adiós, padre._

—_Hmp— Y cortó._

No volvió a intentarlo después de eso ¿Para qué? Seguramente no le creerían, o Itachi se las arreglaría para salirse por la tangente.

El único lugar en el que tenía descanso era en la escuela, pero incluso allí… Se estremeció al recordar un desafortunado suceso que había logrado quitarle el sueño por días.

_Se encontraba en el aula de biología, mortalmente aburrido pero aún así contento de poder librarse de su hermano y su vida sexual, aún por unas pocas horas. _

_Itachi iba al mismo instituto que él (era un año mayor) pero Sasuke sabía que el pelinegro no iba a intentar nada en un lugar público. O al menos eso creía._

—_Sasuke, ¿Me harías el favor de ir a buscar una escoba al armario del conserje?—Preguntó la maestra, Kurenai, cuando el imbécil de Naruto rompió el frasco que contenía el objeto de estudio de la clase de ese día. Un montón de alfalfa o algo así. _

_Asintió y, después de que la profesora le diera la llave, se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación que era el armario del conserje. El lugar apenas tenía espacio suficiente para guardar un par de baldes y varias escobas, así que Sasuke nunca se iba a imaginar que alguien fuera a hacer cosas indebidas allí._

_Caminó hasta la habitación metido en sus pensamientos, quizá por eso no notó los extraños ruidos que salían de allí._

_Estaba distraído, y al llegar al armario abrió la puerta sin usar la llave, por costumbre. Lo normal habría sido que la puerta estuviera cerrada, lo normal habría sido que él tuviera que usar la llave, lo normal habría sido que no hubiera personas allí adentro. Pero no._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Y su boca se abrió tan bruscamente que se hizo daño. Pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y borrar de su mente esa imagen. Pero no podía, el horror lo había dejado paralizado._

_Itachi estaba allí, sí, con una rubia. Él estaba parado y tomaba a la joven del trasero, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura. Itachi la estaba pe-penetrando._

_Ay. Ay, Kami. Ay, Kami. __Su mente no quería funcionar, no podía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Itachi se volvió hacia él, sin importarle su desnudez ni la posición en la que se encontraba._

— _¡Cierra la maldita puerta!—Le gritó._

_Y Sasuke, por primera vez, le hizo caso sin protestar. Cerró de un portazo y corrió, no hacia el aula sino hacia el aparcamiento, para tomar su auto e irse directo a su casa. Tenía unos cuantos intentos de suicidio que llevar a cabo._

Pero no se suicidó. Tenía dieciséis años y toda una vida por delante. Aunque en estos momentos desearía haberlo hecho.

Mierda. Odiaba a Itachi. Odiaba que no tuviera consideración con él, odiaba su maldita fijación con las mujeres. ¿¡Por qué demonios no se conseguía una buena novia y punto!

Y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

No pudo ocultar su asombro cuando Itachi organizó una reunión familiar, para presentarle a su novia.

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando sus padres aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, con la misma expresión atónita en sus rostros que debía tener él, diciendo que Itachi había querido que vinieran.

Cuando llegó el momento, los tres Uchiha se hallaban sentados en la sala, esperando a que llegara la feliz pareja.

Esas tres personas eran tan diferentes como cualquiera se podía imaginar, pero sin embargo todos se sentían, en cierta forma, felices con la decisión que Itachi había tomado.

La felicidad de Fugaku no era otra cosa que orgullo, porque su hijo era ya todo un hombre, responsable y correcto, cuyos actos eran formales y escrupulosos, igual que él.

Mikoto se sentía feliz. Simple y llanamente feliz. Le agradaba muchísimo que su hijo al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo amara, y el hecho de que Itachi quisiera presentársela hacía que todo fuera mucho más dulce.

La palabra correcta para definir como se sentía Sasuke era "satisfecho". Se sentía total, y plenamente satisfecho por el hecho de que sus deseos se hubieran cumplido. No más ruidos por la noche, no más chicas, pero, sobre todo, no más "Itachi el hijo perfecto".

Estaba seguro de que la chica que traería Itachi no sería alguien que sus padres aceptaran para un Uchiha. Tomando como referencia el aspecto de todas las mujeres que su hermano traía a casa, llegó a la conclusión de que la novia de del pelinegro sería alguien que ningún padre querría para su hijo.

Sasuke se regodeaba interiormente con la cara de decepción que pondrían sus padres cuando se abrió la puerta.

El pelinegro no puede definir el momento exacto en el que su vida se fue a la mierda, pero sospechaba que todo comenzó cuando esos ojos verde jade se clavaron en los suyos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**_Y colorín colorado... este cuento ha empezado._**

**Jaja, siempre quise decir eso :P**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Como yo _sé _que les gustó, _sé _que van a dejarme reviews, pero descuiden, trataré de hacerme la sorprendida cuando lleguen. Ya estoy practicando mi cara de sorpresa. O.O. ¿O quizá con lágrimas...?**

**En fin, la administración de FF se ha esforzado mucho para crear cada objeto de esta genial página, incluyendo el botoncito review. Así que honra su trabajo y clickéalo.**

**Eso, vamos, clickéalo.**

**Sí, tú, ¡Clickéalo!**


End file.
